U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,845 issued to Selwyn shows a wheelchair control system in which the wheelchair is controlled by the movement of the operator's head. A housing structure is attached to the operator's body, in particular, a housing structure in the form of a helmet is worn on the operator's head. A sensing assembly is carried by the housing structure and is connected by wires to logic circuitry located on the wheelchair. The sensing assembly shown includes gravity actuated switches. The control system shown requires the operator to wear a helmet having equipment located within the helmet. It also requires some form of electrical connection from the equipment in the helmet to the control system circuitry on the wheelchair. It involves the inconvenience of physically connecting the operator to the wheelchair by means of the electrical connections, and also necessitates the use of a bulky and unsightly helmet on the operator's head. The helmet also adds a certain amount of weight on the head of the operator who probably has restricted neck strength.